Field
The described technology generally relates to a touch screen panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Technology
Touch screen panels are used as input devices for flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, and the like. Depending on the sensing technology employed, touch screen panels can be classified into resistive and capacitive touch screen panels. In resistive touch screen panels, an electrode is formed on an upper plate or a lower plate and a touch position is determined by a voltage gradient based on resistance when a DC voltage is applied to the electrode. In capacitive touch screen panels, an equipotential is formed in a conductive film and a touch position is determined when a change in voltage of the upper or lower plate occurs due to the touch input operation.